Haunted
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: ON HIATUS! She is a medium and she has a crush on the ghost that inhabits her room. But when another medium comes with information on how to send Syaoran away...how different will she allow herself to be?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything but my toes . . . oO and you don't want those now do you?

AN: This is my first non-one-shot Card Captor Sakura Fic. It does contain some angsty-goodness so if you're not into that well . . . umm . . Read it anyway?

Haunted

Whoever Said

In his mind it all sounded so far away. He could hear the crashing of steel, and the sounds of things being tumbled over as he and his rival fought. Each strike being blown with more power and precision as their adrenaline flew and their frustration grew.

But at the same time he wasn't really there. It was as if his spirit had already left his body and now only the instinct of a fighter was left in him. That very instinct telling him all he needed to know.

Throughout all this he had been desperately trying to ignore the sound in the background that was causing him to fight. The crying of the very woman that he was fighting to protect. . .

It wasn't meant to be this way. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, the very oxymoron that was his love for the woman blinded him as to the dangers of fighting a rival he knew was twice as fast, strong and trained as he. But love does that to a person, and it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. It certainly did matter to his colleagues, however. The fact that the best sorceress-hunter in all of China had fallen for the most powerful sorceress in China had not sunken in well with them. And try as they might they had been unable to get him to harm a hair on the young girl's head. Now they had sent an assassin. If he wasn't one of them, he was one of her, and they killed those that were of her kind.

Within this he could smell her, the way that she was yelling at him to stop fighting. The smell distracted him and he could feel the cold steel being driven into him, the sensation of it numb even though he could feel the warm liquid spilling from the wound onto his hand as he felt the gash that had now been created into his stomach.

Falling backwards he could feel the world around him fade even more. The only thing still in crystal clarity was her face as she knelt above him, sobbing.

Now this would have been all well and good, a simple story with a sad ending if what had happened next had not occurred.

She was so busy casting a healing spell on her beloved that she could not feel the air as her lover's rival reached down and grabbed her by her long honey-colored hair. The scent of death was all around the place and the last words she spoke before her throat was slit were these.

"Another Time

Another Place

Another Form

Another Face

We'll Meet Again

Be Together To the End

I'll be with you. . .

Syaoran. . ."

At this the girl with the honey hair and the green eyes fell on top of him, her body already grown cold from the lack of the warm spirit that once presided in it. His last thoughts were a little less elegant, his arms wrapping around the young sorceress as he took his dying breath.

"Fuck. . . Whoever Said Dying Doesn't Hurt?"

AN: - Cries – Waaah! Review!


	2. Strange

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the characters of Card Captor Sakura, those belong to CLAMP. If I create any OC (gods hope I don't) then those and only those are mine.

AN: I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus for a while now but I'm trying as hard as I can to start writing more diligently. Before anyone reads this I want them to know that I'm not going for historical accuracy. This is simply intended as a good fanfiction, hope you enjoy.

Haunted

Strange

Kinomoto, Sakura had never been an easily sociable person. Ever since she was a child her parents would wonder why the young girl would spend her not playing with other children, but locked up in her room. The answer was one they would have preferred not to have found, but once they did it became impossible to ignore.

Now that her mother was dead Sakura was even more introverted then ever. It certainly didn't help that her father had packed them up from their suburban Japanese house, and moved his family into a spacious townhouse in Hong Kong. All along the plane ride her elder brother, Touya had been complaining about the sudden upheaval. During this, Sakura had kept quiet, no surprise.

"Geez dad . . . what do you have fifteen other children living here with us too?"

Touya let out a low whistle as he eyed the three story townhouse. It was certainly a big change from the small one-story house they had had in Japan, of course . . . he wasn't complaining.

"No Touya, I just wanted you and Sakura to have as much space as you could possibly want. What do you think Sakura darling?"

Had Fujitaka kept his eyes open he would have seen that his daughter had already walked inside, her brother following him shortly. With a cough as he turned to see a few neighbors starring at him for talking to himself, he grabbed the suitcases and joined them.

Touya had immediately gone into the living room, the house was pre-furnished, to watch television. Fujitaka was busy taking a walking tour of the first floor, no one noticed that sakura had already made her way into the third-story attic.

Her green eyes snapped around the dark, musky room. She could feel cold air brushing against her skin although the few windows that led to the outside were closed. Rubbing her arms she curiously peered through the old trinkets that lay haphazardly on the floor. She was well aware of the presence within the room, of course it didn't stop her from being surprised when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turned, and peered into the most piercing amber eyes she had ever seen.

"Sakura . . .?"

Fujitaka could only say

"Strange. . ."

when he watched Sakura run downstairs, screaming, and out of the house.

Touya laughed.

Syaoran . . . closed his eyes . . . and wept.

AN: That's a downer of a chapter. Geez. . . review whydon'tchya and make me feel better?


	3. Run

Disclaimer: Although I find it pointless to say that I don't own any of the characters or any part of CCS...I don't own any of the characters or any part of CCS

AN: I know that I said that I'd update as quickly as I possibly could...oO sadly...I am. Either way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always, review.

AN #2: Actually I've never read any of the books that you reviewers had mentioned (oO; I had no idea they existed) however now I'd like to know a little bit more about them.

Haunted

Run

It wasn't that she was surprised to have found a ghost. It wasn't that she was surprised to have found a ghost in the attic. It wasn't even that she was surprised to have found a ghost in the attic who knew her name. She was surprised because she could feel the touch of his hand when it was placed against her shoulder. This was something that in her 16 years as a medium she had never once encountered. Staring up at the windows that belonged to the attic she shook her head for having run out of there ridiculously. Taking a deep breath she marched determinedly back into the house, after all who said there was no second chance at a first impression?

Her scent was surrounding him. She smelled of the same flowers that she was named after. He could feel the contrast between the warmth of her body against his, and the handle of the blade that he had held behind her back. This was his job, his mission, this had been his life. And as he raised the knife to enter her back ... he set it back down. He couldn't do it.

There is no picture sadder then that of a man who has lost faith in all he believes in. All the years he had spent killing, those whom he thought were evil, the innocent. Now he was in love with the one person he couldn't afford to. He could look within the heart of his old self and know that he had to kill her. But now his heart had changed and instead he pushed her back and whispered for her to run. He knew that his fellow sorceress-hunters would be here soon in case she had been able to overpower him.

"Run, Sakura, Run"

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura you have to listen to me. Run; get away from here as fast as you possibly can. I've been lying to you; I'm a sorceress-hunter. You have to go, Run!"

"I...All right Syaoran...be safe."

"...I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Syaoran."

He watched her run off in some unknown direction. He didn't know what he would say to his colleagues when they came to collect her body, and found that it wasn't there. It didn't matter...she loved him.

"Hello?"

Sakura paused for a second when she walked back into the attic. There were a few swords on the wall, Windows neatly decorated with silk curtains (pulled back), and a large western-style bed in the center of the room.

"This is definitely my room..."

Sakura nodded and was about to plop onto the bed, having been tired from her trip with a voice interrupted her.

"Actually, I believe it is my room."

Sakura let out a surprised gasp when instead of hitting her bed she hit the floor, the sound of the young man's voice having thrown off her concentration.

"And I don't really appreciate the pink." He said gesturing to the pink silk curtains and the pink comforter that was on the bed.

Standing up Sakura racked her brain for the cleverest thing to say at a time like this.

"Hi...I'm Kinomoto, Sakura...are you dead?"

AN: oo;;; Oh yeah. That bit in the middle was a flashback (obviously)


	4. Uniform

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the CLAMP characters in Card Captor Sakura or its (crappy) English counterpart Card Captors

Author's Rant: Over the course of this story I have received more than a few reviews that question this story's similarity to a story with the same title by either Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll. I am now stating, again, that I have never read these books nor do I intend to, as I feel it would influence the course of this story. My Haunted is not based on those of Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll, and is certainly not a "rip-off" as one of my removed reviews stated. Please do not make anymore comments such as those or I will be forced to end this story indefinitely.

AN: This will be a double post to make up for my lack of recent updates. Enjoy.

Haunted

Uniform

Because of Sakura's curious "gifts" her family had always taken to home-school her. Thanks to her mother's many friends and relations though, Sakura had never lacked for friends. The minute her father asked her to come into his study, interrupting her conversation with the ghost (whom she now knew as Syaoran), she knew that something was about to change.

"Sakura..."

"It was Touya! He talked me into it, I tried to say no…"

"You're not in trouble, though we will talk about what you and Touya have done later."

Bowing her head in slight embarrassment Sakura asked her father why she had been called into his "Sanctuary".

"Well Sakura, with my new job and the fact that Touya is so busy with his new job there is just no time to home school you. I've enrolled you into a very nice private school on the other side of town, its co-ed and has a good reputation."

The only words that managed to come from Sakura weren't words at all, but rather a mouthed "oh" sound.

Sakura marched, like a woman condemned, up the stairs. She had tried, all too unsuccessfully; to convince her father that she could home school herself. Now she entered her room, the three hangers that held a complete school uniform each (given to her by her father) in her hands, and slammed the door closed behind her.

"Are you always so loud or was this a special occasion?"

Muttering the only foul words that had ever made their way into her vocabulary Sakura gave the smug looking Syaoran a harshly spoken "shut up" and laid her uniforms out on the bed.

Whether it was the suddenly pained expression on his face or the fact that he had walked towards her to check if she was all right, Sakura had felt guilty smiled and apologized to Syaoran.

"I've never gone to a real school before, I'm a bit nervous."

"Pfft, don't be, you've always been very smart, you'll do fine."

"Always been? We've barely just met."

Another look of pain crossed Syaoran's face, this one more agonizing than the first. Fortunately he recovered in time to nonchalantly tell sakura,

"Erm…Well you look smart enough anyway."

"Thanks. Well, speaking of looking, I'd better try on my Uniform. Turn around, and don't peak!"

Rolling his eyes Syaoran instead disappeared into the walls, though his more mischievous half would have been happy to stay. When Sakura called him back into the room he floated there, shell shocked.

"That's…the most _indecent_ thing I've ever seen! They actually make you _wear _that garb?"

Giving him a bit of a pout Sakura looked down at her clothing. The uniform consisting of a skirt and blazer that matched the color of her own emerald eyes, and a white button up shirt. It seemed decent enough until she realized just where the skirt fell on her long legs, just two inches above her knees. Two inches enough to make the skirt seem indecent to the old-fashioned Syaoran.

"I think it's nice."

"There's no way you're wearing that out of this room."

"You're not the boss of me!"

Standing outside of Sakura's bedroom door Touya quietly set down the dinner tray his father had made him bring up to Sakura. He could sense the presence of a ghost, the only skill that he had ever had as a medium, and could hear Sakura arguing with it. Shaking his head sadly at how much Sakura reminded him of his mother, he walked back down the stairs and ate dinner with his father.

"No matter how far we go…Sakura will always be a medium…won't she dad?"

With a sad, low chuckle Fujitaka nodded and looked up the stairs.

"It doesn't matter if we dress her up in a regular girl's uniform…yes Touya, Sakura will always be a medium…that's her true uniform."

AN:D


	5. My School

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the CLAMP characters in Card Captor Sakura or its (crappy) English counterpart Card Captors

Author's Rant: Over the course of this story I have received more than a few reviews that question this story's similarity to a story with the same title by either Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll. I am now stating, again, that I have never read these books nor do I intend to, as I feel it would influence the course of this story. My Haunted is not based on those of Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll, and is certainly not a "rip-off" as one of my removed reviews stated. Please do not make anymore comments such as those or I will be forced to end this story indefinitely.

AN: This will be a double post to make up for my lack of recent updates. Enjoy.

Haunted

My School

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto."

The petite young girl stepped in through the door shyly, her odd coloring looking glamorous in combination with her uniform. Smiling shyly she gave a quick and delicate bow.

Taking her seat and sitting quietly, paying attention to the teacher, Sakura had not expected the ambush that would occur when the school bell rang to release the students into their break period.

"So you're from Japan?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

All but one of the students in her class had taken to Sakura, and the one that didn't…was Meiling Rae.

Meiling Rae was student body president, captain of the cheer squad, co-captain of the Martial Arts team, first in her class and considered the prettiest girl in school.

Enter Sakura Kinomoto.

Within her first day of school she had joined student council, made the squad, been let into the Martial Arts team by co-captain Tomoyo and already (with her previous grade records) had booted Meiling down to second in her class.

All of this could have been eventually dismissible, but the crowning insult, the final straw was this.

"Kinomoto" was _prettier_ than Meiling. And it was quite obvious to anyone who saw her.

Maybe it was her coloring, strange for a Japanese Girl, green eyes and nearly golden brown hair. Maybe it was the grace with which she carried herself. Whatever it was, it was something that Meiling didn't possess…and that was unforgivable.

So after Sakura finished saying goodbye to all her new friends in student council, Meiling discreetly followed her until they were both alone in the hall. This was when Meiling grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Just a minute."

Trying not to be rude, Sakura didn't wince when Meiling's red acrylic nails dug into her skin, she just smiled and asked.

"Yes Meiling?"

"You think you're going to get along well here…think again…"

"What?"

"This is my school Kinomoto…if you want to survive…you'd better learn that."

Pulling her wrist away Sakura felt on the brink of tears and ran away. With a smile of smug satisfaction Meiling clasped her hands behind her back and skipped back into the student council room.

_That's right Kinomoto…run while you have the chance_


	6. Bad Day Blues

Disclaimer: Sure…bring up the pain! Bring up the fact that I DON'T OWN THEM!

AN: Yes this update has been late in coming. But it's finally here, so nyah!

Haunted

Bad Day Blues

The men of the Kinomoto family had now learned that on those unusual occasions when Sakura was in a bad mood, it was best to leave her alone. Unfortunately, over time this lesson had escaped Syaoran…

And as Sakura threw herself with an uncharacteristic groan onto her bed, Syaoran floated over curiously to assess the situation.

"Bad day?"

The metaphorical flames swirled around Sakura's aura as she stood and gave Syaoran a blatantly aggressive "Are you talking to me" look. The question seemed so obvious to her and the fact that he had dared to ask her only furthered her anger.

"Did I have a bad day? DID I HAVE A BAD DAY?"

Coughing a little Syaoran gave a wry smile and murmured.

"That is what I asked."

Blinking in surprise at his reposed answer Sakura sighed and sank a little more gracefully into the bed.

"Yeah. It was a fairly bad day."

Sitting down next to her, admittedly startling her due to the fact that the mattress shifted under his weight, he peered into her eyes in a shy manner.

"Tell me about it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you say so."

The fact of the matter was that Syaoran had never been the sensitive type. Even in the past, his relationship with Sakura had never been the touchy-feely kind. Years of her absence had softened him a little, and seeing her in pain was not a sight he cared to take in. It may have been even more painful then the moment he realized that she had no idea who he was, and that he had waited for so many years only to find the love of his life didn't know him.

Indeed. Syaoran would have to do some investigation…after all…he hadn't been able to help her once. He certainly wouldn't let that repeat. He would make sure that whatever had thrown off her day wouldn't do so again…at least not without a nasty surprise

So setting his mind to it, he waited patiently for Sakura to fall asleep…Taking a deep breath and a look at her troubled face he closed his eyes, touched her forehead and then he went into her dreams.

AN: Next chapter will be coming out soon.


	7. In Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura

Author's Notes: Things written in Italics will be considered flashbacks; anything in normal print is in current times. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy

_Dreams are difficult, confusing, frightening, harsh...and not everything in them is meant to pass for humankind…yes… But look into dreams...and you can see the inner workings of the dreamer. You can see what makes them tick, the nuts and bolts. _

**_- Avalonian Witch_**

Haunted

In Dreams

"_Sakura. I've dreamed about you for so many years that the sound of your name brings such warmth to my soul that I could never feel otherwise…No THAT'S STUPID."_

_The young Sorceress-Hunter Syaoran paced back and forth in his quarters growling in frustration. Love was an emotion that the hard-nosed training of a hunter could not have prepared him for. Of course none of his current situation was something that he could have prepared for even in a million years. Sudden warfare, the adrenaline of a kill...that he was ready for…not this…never this._

_Never for asking Sakura to marry him._

It wasn't the first time Syaoran had gone into someone else's dreams. Indeed it was a requirement to be a good sorceress hunter. After all, how else would you get information from someone that didn't want to give it to you if not through their dreams? However it was his first time going into Sakura's dreams, and it did bring about a certain feeling of guilt. Regardless of the ethics of it, the thing was done and while he was in her mind he intended to find out what he could.

_Sorceress Sakura sat in front of her vanity. Weaving the ivory comb through her hair she made sure to remove any knots and tangles that might have been there. She had made herself the prettiest she could possibly be. She had chosen her best ch'ang-p'ao, the dark green of it accented by small leaves of a lighter shade of green. Soon she coiled her honey brown hair into a neat bun behind her head held up using a ji accented with jade-pearls, leaving her heart-shaped face exposed. Swiping some honey-gloss on her lips, and scrubbed to the point of a glow she put on her slippers and walked outside of her manor to wait for Syaoran._

There were flashes of their life before here and there. Those were the most painful, watching her get ready for him…watching his death through her eyes. As he walked through the realm that consisted of her dreams he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Soon though he heard an unfamiliar voice, and he turned to watch Sakura's latest memory…

That of Meiling.

He fell to his knees.

"_Meiling will just have to understand."_

_At least that is what Syaoran told himself as he walked on his way to Sakura's home. The fact that the marriage had been arranged even before either of them were born made him feel less guilty about breaking his engagement with the young Chinese noblewoman_

_At the same time Meiling watched from behind the bushes as her Fiancé Syaoran headed in the way of the next village._

"_Understand what?" She whispered softly to herself as she continued to follow him._

He certainly hadn't been expecting to see the reincarnation of the very woman that had caused both Syaoran and Sakura's deaths within the confines of Sakura's memory. But there she was, flesh and bone and not changed a bit despite the years since he had seen her. It was no wonder that Sakura and she had not taken well to each other. After all even all those years ago the two had not seen eye to eye.

_Syaoran took Sakura's hand tenderly and pulled her into his arms. Leaning forward he whispered into her ear._

_"My dearest Sakura…all that I am, all that I see, all that I dream and do are brighter, more beautiful and meaningful, because of my feelings for you…Sakura…Marry Me?"_

_Staring angrily at her now, former fiancé Meiling ran back to the Hunter's headquarters. When she arrived she quickly grabbed the attention of the head Hunter. _

"_Syaoran is in love…with a **sorceress**."_

"_Nonsense…he is our best and most well-trained hunter. He would never do such a preposterous thing. Syaoran knows better then that."_

"_Knows better then what?"_

_Syaoran took several steps forward, a smile permanently etched onto his face until he heard his commander's next words._

"_Syaoran…please inform Meiling that you are NOT in love with some…some…sorceress."_

"_I…"_

"_See!"_

"_Syaoran…You know the rules…you must kill her!"_

"_No!"_

"_Then we'll do it for you…"_

_Syaoran ran off into the direction of Sakura's home, not even waiting to see his fellow hunters prepare for battle. _

"_We'll kill her for you."_

Seeing all he needed to see Syaoran slipped quietly out of Sakura's dreams. Floating out of the room he didn't see Sakura bolt awake, and then rest her head onto her knees.

That night…both the ghost of the hunter, and the reincarnation of the hunted cried.

For loss of their past dreams…for the suffering…the suffering in dreams.

AN: WOO four pages! Review!


	8. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the CLAMP characters of Card Captor Sakura

AN: Here's the update, weeks late but umm…worth the wait? I have taken several liberties with the ideas of reincarnation from several cultures and hope I don't offend anyone.

Haunted

Reincarnation

Reincarnation is a funny thing.

Even those that would be considered evil are given renewed chances at life. And though they may progress from different forms and lives it is eventually up to the soul itself to decide whether or not it will change for the better.

Meiling had not been an evil person. Vain, selfish, and maybe even superior but never driven to the point of evil. Until she had orchestrated the deaths of the two destined lovers Sakura and Syaoran.

That was when she was sentenced to infernal torture until she had repaid her debt.

So she went through what seemed like endless pain and suffering until she was allowed to reincarnate. And from the moment that she reincarnated her soul had only one mission…find Sakura and make her pay for what she had done.

Even without memories of her former life Meiling had begun this mission from the instant she saw Sakura…and she had every intention of carrying it through.

* * *

Waking up in the morning Sakura found that she was exhausted beyond belief. She knew in the back of her mind that she hadn't gotten any rest but was completely at a loss as to why. So springing out of bed she went to the bathroom to get ready for school and realized that her eyes were red and somewhat puffy.

"Was I Crying?"

Shaking her head she got ready school…

* * *

"Two new students in the same week!" Exclaimed Tomoyo with some degree of surprise

"Well at least this one is certainly more attractive than Kinomoto…" Said Meiling with a bit of a smug smile as she watched the new student walk into their homeroom.

"Why are you so hard on…Sakura!"

Entering Sakura gave a shy nod to Tomoyo and took her seat, or at least was about to when she realized that someone she had not seen yesterday had already sat in it.

"Umm…" Timidly trying to find the words to claim her seat Sakura murmured softly, "I'm sorry…this is my seat…"

* * *

Now it just so happened that during the battle between Syaoran and his former comrades Syaoran had killed his commander, the head hunter. The very man that had sentenced Sakura to death had also been reincarnated…and this particular soul's desire was to sentence Syaoran and Sakura to what he himself had been subjected to.

Death

* * *

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Standing up the dark-haired young man took and placed a light kiss upon Sakura's hand.

Blushing furiously Sakura took her seat and pretended to pay attention to the teacher as he seated the new boy next to her. When his back was turned Sakura found a note had been placed upon her desk.

_My name…is Eriol… _

* * *

Though he too had suffered for separating the two destined lovers head hunter Eriol had been reincarnated with his memories still intact…

The fact that he had been transferred to the very town and very school where one of his two targets resided.

Fate it seems is not without its sense of cruelty.

AN: That was a confusing chapter. Woo…I might redo it.


	9. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP's characters of Card Captor Sakura

AN:

There is no excuse for me not having updated in such a long period of time. I only say that my life has taken over for a while and for the longest time I had trouble finding inspiration to write anything. Please forgive me for this, and enjoy the latest installment of Haunted.

Haunted

Questions

The question for Syaoran was no longer what Sakura's troubles had been, but how to deal with them. After all, if Meiling had been reincarnated there was no telling what other enemies he might have to face. And how would he ever be able to tell Sakura their painful past together? Life, even the Afterlife, was more complicated then it seemed to be worth sometimes.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly underneath what seemed to be the only tree on the school grounds. Legs tucked haphazardly underneath her she stared at her lunch, her appetite still not at it's most vivacious so began to sort out her thoughts out loud.

"I wonder…why can I feel Syaoran…and why is his touch so…so…"

"So what?"

Letting out a yelp mixed with a comical expression Sakura looked up from her lap to look at Eriol.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to frighten you."

Smiling and sitting down next to Sakura, Eriol gave a slight nod of his head to apologize.

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

Thrown off by the nod, and the charming smile that came along with it, Sakura gave her consent.

"Of course not, go right ahead."

* * *

Slamming her lunch tray down on the bench closest to the tree where Sakura and Eriol now resided Meiling gave a seething glare at the two.

"First she comes in and thinks she owns the place. And now there she is mingling with one of the few decent looking guys around here!"

Smiling a little Tomoyo looked at the two with a dreamy lull in her eyes.

"I hardly think she meant to, but they sure look cute toget…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

* * *

Glancing towards Sakura out of the corner of his eye Eriol was the first to break the silence that had come across the two.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh? No-one really…"

Grinning a bit Eriol gave Sakura a nudge.

"I had asked you _what_ you were thinking about…not _who_."

Blushing a little Sakura furiously shook her head, not wanting to examine the feelings she had felt slowly developing for the ghost in her attic.

"It doesn't really matter."

"If you say so."


End file.
